Bliss
by annecrystal
Summary: A vampiress shelters a a boy&girl. Abondoned as a baby,the girl has yet to know of her being, and raised to think she is a regular vampire, until some years later romance&secrets will unfold- the vampiress knows, a new revolution begins..for everyone.
1. Prologue Expect the Unexpected

**Prologue**

In a time where mortal bloods are against the beasts, **darkness **will overcome all that is bright. People cower in fear, as the vampire and werewolf armies scout the empire. Flames and smoke filled the air. The vampires have just assassinated all the fallen angels, leaving no survivors. The werewolf fighters have met with the vampire army in a war so mysteriously known to man. This was the final epic battle to settle this unknown dispute. Claws and fangs clash, some fighting for liberty, others fighting for freedom. Mortal bloods side with the vampires as the beasts side with the werewolves. Only one will be victorious. The battle has taken many days and nights. The beasts were growing restless, and both sides were beginning to be outnumbered. Suddenly a thunderous roar came from the center of the battle field, and a great flash had appeared across the sky victory had been won. But as we know great victories measure up to great losses as well...

**Bliss**

Chapter One

Expect the Unexpected

**ViAnette's POV**

My names ViAnette. I'm known as the Vampire heiress of The Eternal City Empire. But I like to go by Via for short, just Via. I don't know why my parents couldn't just name me Anette without adding the extra Vi at the beginning...maybe it stands for some peoples initials... somehow, maybe something to do with Vampires, my parents. There's not much to say about life right now, I'm just your average six year old trying to find my place as the future leader of the Nightfall Clan.

As Mr. Dante' finished telling us of the mysterious legend of all time, I began to wonder of many possibilities of what the mysterious figure might be. Could it have been one of those Arch Angels sent from beyond the Heavens? It's a possibility.

My mom and dad always talk about me ruling the whole Vampire Empire, but I was never sure how I was supposed to do that. And lately, both my parents have been very ill. Lying in their bed all day. So I was forced to do all the document signings. Besides, I was _only _in the process of becoming a Wing Bat. [First grader in earth references] Not to mention that I was only six and a half.

School was over for today, and I had to go home with my mom's half brother, my uncle, Akin. He was the flight leader for the flight leader cavalry.

**Original POV**

"Via. Your parents have ordered me to send you to General Alucord for your safety until further notice. They have both been taken to see the healing fairy, Lillian, for treatment."

Via obeyed her parents' orders and stayed with General Alucord until further notice. There was still no reply from the messengers. Since there weren't that many children to play with, she had no choice but to stick with the General's son, Rin. He was a year younger so they didn't really have much in common. He also left the house early in the mornings, but never told anyone why. Not even his father.

Rin was a sort of quiet boy. He didn't really talk much, only when he felt like it. And then there was Rin's older brother. The two of them were really close. And even though she never really admitted it, she envied them. This was obviously one of the disadvantages of being an only child. So whenever the two had kendo practice, she would be left alone with the General.

On the other hand, there were some advantages to being the only heir to the Nightfall Vampire Clan. Whenever the General had to go do things for her parents, she would always get to go as a VIP [Vampiress In Progress]. She got to watch all types of violence she wanted, and she also got a little education along the way. It turns out that there are still some werewolves out there. This, she hadn't expected.

"Hmm, this is getting to be pretty boring," Via yawned.

She was helplessly riding on the General's other son, Braden, Rin's eight year-old brother. He was really fit for his age, but that was normal judging by the fact that he WAS one of the General's sons. And although his name was Braden, most have called him his known name as Aden for short, meaning little fire. Aden just nodded in agreement. She was about to call it quits and go back to the Alucord's lodge.

Suddenly, a black colored flash came crashing down straight into Via and Aden.

"Aden! WATCH OUT!" Via yelled. But before they could do anything, a human-sized feathered...thing landed straight into the two. It sent them both heading in for an almost crash landing, until Aden, shook it all off and headed back into the sky.

"W-what was that thing?" Aden asked, still trying to recall what happened.

Via crept up towards the pile of black feathers. She saw a little bit of movement and crept a little closer. And then out of nowhere, she heard a little weeping sound. She brushed some of the feathers out of her way and uncovered a boy's face, probably around Rin's age. His face seemed to be wounded and he looked very much in pain. Tears flowed down his face as he started crying out some names.

"Mom, Dad! L--y-!" Via watched helplessly as he tossed and turned.

He was badly wounded, and so Via carefully crawled up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his cold pale skin. And in one moment, his whole body started changing, and all the feathers started to disappear.

It took her a while until Aden pointed out, "Why are you carrying a half-naked boy in your arms?" Via's eyes widened but couldn't help but study his body for a moment and then turn away.

"Ahem...uh...Take us to the nearest healing area," was all Via said before taking off her long cape and wrapped it around the boy. As they were flying away, they heard an echo in the night, followed by a scary cry.

"Adrian.......," the voice said. Via repeated the words and looked into her arms.

"Adrian," she said again, before falling into a deep sleep...

As they were beginning to land, Via found one of the boy's feathers stuck on her clothes and held it up. She waved it up and let the colors shimmer by the lights of the moon.

"We're here."

Via jumped right off Aden's back and watched him transform into his normal 8 year-old self with Adrian on his back. While they were walking, a fiery bomb landed right in front of them. At that moment Via knew exactly where they were.

"You took us to the GAROU LANDS!?!?!? BRADEN-" Via screeched at the top of her lungs.

More and more flaming bombs came firing down on all of them. No one knew how, but somehow, the boy managed to wake up. And in the blink of an eye, he changed into the most awesomest creature that Via had ever seen. With all his strength, he threw Via over his shoulders and flew high into the sky.

"What are you doing?! You are hurt! Let me take over, I can-" he only cut off Via off by the flap of his wings. Via clung tightly onto Adrian's body as the two flew from side to side, dodging all of the obstacles that surpassed them. He was carrying her as if she was just a light package.

As Via clung tightly, with her head against the boy's back, she saw a glimpse of the side if his face. His eyes kept staring straight ahead, making sure to keep Via from getting injured.

She stared deeply into his narrow eyes and then towards his lips, they were a very pale red color. None of which she'd ever seen before. That's maybe because most of the guys she knew had pale pink lips, vampire lips. This boy...he was different. His hair also seemed to glow a very dark brown color, but even the light from the moon could seem to make it glitter in the moonlight.

And then deep in her mind she finally thought,_ "He's beautiful."_

Still looking curious about the boy, she'd forgotten about the danger she was put in at that moment. A gasp came from the boy's mouth and in an instant a fiery bomb came crashing down, but instead of feeling any pain that she thought she'd be feeling, she felt two arms cradling her as the wind blew at the nape of her neck. And as she looked directly in front, she was face to face with the boy, but his face still looked on forward.

Via looked on as well, and finally saw Aden flying aside them. He looked at the boy, amazed at what he saw that he was capable of doing. The three finally landed at the destination that Aden had lead them towards, the healing area of the Garou Lands. As they all got onto their feet, Via stood there, studying the area, and taking in all of the destruction that the war had caused.

_"What have we done?" _Via thought.

Aden had the injured boy's arm around his neck, as he limped towards a hut that was there. It seemed to be the only thing there that was still standing, It seemed to have been protected from all of the mass destruction going on around the area. They all slowly walked aside each other to the front of the hut, knocked, and backed away cautiously.

Aden and Via studied the area some more. There was nothing left but burnt trees, smoke, fire and ashes. You could still hear the crackling of the fire from a distance. There were homes, burned to the ground, and flowerbeds, all empty. It was like a forest, without any trees and no longer inhabited by animals. But before they could see anymore, the door creeped open. An elderly woman answered the door.

The three seemed to be somewhat scared at first, as the woman looked down, they saw her wrinkled face and lonesome eyes. But Aden aside from the two could look pass what was right in front of them, and sensed the compassion hidden beneath the woman's eyes. He walked towards her slowly with Adrian still at his side.

The woman stepped out and looked into the distance with a worried look, and then quickly hurried the children into the small but cozy hut. And when had all stepped inside, they didn't find what they were expecting to see in this type of house. It was like a small cottage hidden in an even smaller hut.

The inside was very bright and vibrant. Once they'd stepped in they inhaled a smell of a type ginger and mint odor, with a little fireplace going at one side of the house. And then to the corners on the tables, were all kinds of plants and powders. The walls seemed to be made of a type of stone, with fur coatings, like the one the elderly lady was wearing, hanging across the walls.

As the lady closed the door, her face lightened and she hurriedly ran to the boy, who Aden had laid onto a bed. He was now at rest, but still heavily breathing, as the woman studied his scars and lightly touching them, walked towards the table of plants and began to chop some of the leaves and roots.

Via turned to the boy and whispered softly, stroking his hair, "Adrian...," she waited for any response. And suddenly she saw his ears twitch and his mouth quiver.

"His name is Adrian, I think..." Via spoke out softly, turning towards Aden and then at the woman. Via began to feel really curious about it all now, and began questioning the lady.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And how is this place remaining unharmed by all of the explosions?" she asked slowly. she stopped chopping for a moment and then started again.

"She's a friend," Aden spoke out faintly, "A family friend."

"Yes, I know your parents. And I know who you are too, little Via," she said intimately, she turned around and smiled. She saw the shocked and confusion look on Via's face. So she continued on with the explanation.

"I'm Aegis, a healing faerie. I've known your parents since the day you were born. I was the one who helped get you out of the womb of your mother. And this house, the outside is just an illusion that I created with a spell."

"Are you a witch?" Via asked once she heard the word spell. She saw Aegis walking with a steaming cup of liquid, and her body transformed into a middle aged woman. And then she sat on the side of the bed and laughed a little.

"Not quite. I read books and using the plants you see, I can create my own spells, that and I have faerie dust," she said motioning to the back of her, which showed her sparkly transparent wings.

"Ahh...I see..but why did you choose to live here in this area? It's so dangerous, and.." Via trailed off.

"Chose to live here, so that I could be able to adapt and see from other points of view. I wanted to understand and know the feeling of truly being inside the war and experiencing it.." Aegis trailed off.

Via nodded with understanding and looked back towards Adrian. He was at rest now, and sound asleep. Via tilted her head a little, and saw how calm he looked. Why was she so interested in this guy? Its a mystery of how he got here. She's never met an angel before. The only kind of people she hung out with were just like her...vampires. But she knew that what she really wanted to do now was to just take care of him and to find out more about this, Adrian.

Aden got up from his seat and looked out the small porthole that was on the door. It was all quiet now, the sounds of bombing and crashing had gone away. There was nothing left to see but the burnt ashes and dust that filled the air. He took in a deep breath and then walked back towards Via and Adrian, still fast asleep.

"I..don't think we will be able to get back to the palace right away. There's too much dust in the air, and it would be too hard to see where we're going if we fly," Aden said plopping back onto his seat near Aegis. The mid-aged faerie just gave him a pat on the back for comfort.

Via knew that he was right, and so the only thing that they _would _be able to do right then and there was to just wait. She looked back at Adrian again, and had gotten a chair and blanket from Aegis. She had planned on spending the night watching over Adrian and making sure he was okay, as she laid her head down onto the bed and she soundlessly listened to him softly breathe, then, she fell asleep.

**o0BLISS0o**

The sky was pitch black, and the heat from the fire filled the room with warmth. All was silent, except for the crackling of the fireplace. Via awoke from her silent and somewhat short slumber. Her head still lay resting on the side of Adrian's body, who still lay soundless, but very much more alive. She let out a soft smile and lifted her head up, looking around the small but cozy house. Aden was laying his back against the wall with one leg up so he could rest his hand, he was also sound asleep. She looked around for Aegis, but she was apparently out.

She got up and walked towards the window, looking out through the now disintegrated Garou Lands. Most of the fire had gone out. But the lingering smell of ash and smoke was still there as she walked out quietly closing the door behind her. As she was walking the sky looked like it had cleared up, meaning that they would be able to go back home. She thought of ways to tell the General about Adrian, the would of course let him stay, she was the heiress and whatever she says goes. And then there was her parents, she hoped that they would get better.

And then she imagined Adrian again. He easily it was for him to carry her while injured and flying. His skin felt so good on her fingertips. But she knew she should calm down and settle for a moment before she got anymore addicted to him. The two never had a proper introduction towards one another. But she knew the time would come. Hopefully once he wakes up. She imagined his young but musculiar body. Ohh, she needed to settle down again.

She looked up at the sky again, soon enough the sun would rise- she didn't like it. It wasi always proof to herself that she wasn't ever alone.. She would rather sleep in the day than at night. Always, it kind of became a problem during her school classes, when all the little kids there would tell the teacher, and he would say that it wasn't a proper thing to do ffor a Vampiress. Always. She felt a light breeze brush her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard a strange whispering noise coming from nearby. Being a vampire she could sense where the sound was coming from. She ran faster and raster to find the noise, then she began sensing more and more. Then she stopped. A loud growl filled the air followed by a small ringing sound and she froze. The sounds led her to an old hut, partially burnt, but still mostly intact. She knew that something was in there, but was still somewhat afraid to get any closer. Then she heard the little ringing noise like a small bell, and then one last whisper. The feeling went away, what was it?

Via heard the ringing noise again, and she stepped closer. She leaned her head against the back of the hut, but she heard nothing. As she began to walk closer, she heard a sniffling noise, crying. It was soft like a little child, but with no screaming, just tears. She didn't feel fear anymore, so she walked to the burnt opening and slowly peered in. And there she saw in the corner, laying on the floor, facing the wall curled up into a tiny ball, a little girl.

Via slowly walked towards the girl, cautiously looking around for any other signs of life. She reached out and touch the girl on her shoulder, startling her. "Who..are you?" she said between sobs.

"Via, but the real question is who are you? Why are you here?" The girl handed Via a necklace. _'This must have been the ringing sound...'_she thought. On the necklace, it read Lyka. _'Thats a werewolf name..!'_Via mentally gasped.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. The girl began to cry again. "Gah! Wait! Sorry!"

She looked behind her towards the doorway. The golden sun was peeking over the horizon. Low on time, she tried to come up with an idea.

"How about you come with me?" she asked. The little girl peered at Via with her silvery, green eyes. She held her hand out and helped her up.

"Now," Via said with a smile, "Let's go back to the others."

Unaware of what she'd gotten into, she let herself give the girl a piggyback ride as she thought of a solution to the girl Lyka, and a way to ask Aegis and the others, for help.


	2. Messy Arrival

**Bliss**

**Chapter 2.**

Messy Arrival.

_thinking_

"saying"

Doing

Via trucked along the way back to the others, with the wolf girl upon her back. Dawn was coming by fast; she really didn't want to see the sun. Not again. They inched closer to the house as the first peak of light hit the tops of the distant mountains on the horizon. Via could always feel strange when she saw the light in the sky. I didn't look like a real sun that she's been told of..bright streaming rays or heat giving feeling, like it was just a really really big bright hole from above.

But no one ever really knew for sure..it was written in the Prophecy that there was no such thing of a land above, and that there was no way of reaching the bright Sun. There was never a really accurate say in the things that have happened to those who've gone against the Prophecy. Mostly, bad, dreadful things. There were also stories, of how vampires of the past used to try and find ways to reach the Sun, to find its secrets. But all ended in failure, most saying of the lack of pressure or and oxygen in the airs above, suffocating them or severe injury to their wings.

The wolf girl poked her head up slowly, awaking from her soundless slumber. Via could imagine her youthful face, and her eyes, shimmering at the first of the sunrise and the suns rays. They'd finally reached Aegis' home. Via looked up at the wolfgirl and sighed nervously as she walked towards the door, and set her down.

She didn't really get a full glimpse at her appearance before, so once she turned towards the girl she felt her whole body jump, kind of taken by surprise. She looked like one of those homeless vamps she'd seen wandering the alleys in the down parts of the Eternal City. One of the only things that kind of gave her goosebumps.

"Okay...you look really..um.." she looked her over again. Smudges and blotches of mud and dirt clung to her small but cute body. She'd ondered why she didn't have a tail or claws attached to her body like all the werewolves she'd seen. She looked like a lost child, her face looked lonesome. Via ran her hands through the girls hair, and drew her hand back, realizing it was covered in dirty soaked mudwater as well. The girl giggled playfully as she saw Via's face.

"Ohh," Via laughed,"You are so lucky you're a cutie! If not I would've-" she looked at the girl's face as her smile began to fade. Via's back faced the door, and so she turned around, the wolfchild slowly inched herself behind Via.

Via let out a breath once she realized who it was, "Aegis, its just you," Via breathed.

Aegis' face crumpled in confusion and puzzlement,"Well of course its me! I live here!" she said jokingly, nodding her head towards Via's back she asked,"So whats that you're hiding behind you, hmm? Don't think I havent' noticed."

She took in a huge breath before letting it all out. She wasn't sure what Aegis' reaction would be towards the girl, but she knew it wouldn't be a very pleased one. She closed her eyes slowly and reached towards the girl who hid herself behind Via, clenching the back of her robes tightly. She knew the girl was somewhat paranoid on trusting other people at the moment, as she cautiously walked towards Aegis.

Via saw Aeigis' eyes squint for a moment, as she watched carefully as the girl approached her. She saw the look on the wolf girls face, it had no hint of fear..but more like uncertainty, curiosity, with her eyes squinting back at Aegis. As the girl stopped walking towards her, they studied each other for a moment, and then Aegis' eyes shot up instantly. Circling around the girl, observing her noticeable features, "_Lycanthrope,"_ she thought.

Via knew that Aegis knew what the girl was instantly. She saw her flinch for a moment, but her face softened again as the girl brought her hand up and began scratching her head, and then playing with her fingers. There was nothing wrong with this girl, she thought. And there was no way that the girl even knew of her own abilities. The girl looked clueless at Aegis, and then her eyes began to wander elsewhere.

"This is hers," Via finally broke the innocent silence that filled the air, handed Aegis the silver pendant with the name engraved into it. Aegis ran her fingers across the tiny scratches, which brought out the ancient feeling in the pendant.

"Lyka..," Aegis said, "Her name?" Via looked at the girl once more, her eyes were still wandering. A tiny curve made its way across one side of Via's lips before turning back to Aegis, still waiting for an answer.

"I would think so. The name just tells you what she is, which would make it difficult to hide her-" Via was cut off by Aegis.

"Hide her..? But how do you-"

"I found her in an abandoned Lycan home. I heard whisperings and strange sounds..and then i saw she was inside, laying down on her side alone in a corner. I needed to help her.." Via let it all out everything that happened, remembering hte loud roaring sound she'd heard before she found Lyka. Aegis bent down and rested her hand on Via's shoulder for comfort. She somehow understood what Via's intentions were. The angel boy, and then the Lycanthrope girl. All she wanted to do was help.

"Its okay, Via. I'll help you. Your secrets safe with me," Aegis smiled softly and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Via smiled back, and for the first time in so long, she felt the warmth she had used to feel whenever she was with her parents. She walked towards Lyka and extended her arm.

"Come on," she said as if she were a small little pet,"Lets go clean you up." The girl sat with her feet crisscrossed, with her elbows tucked into her legs, and chin cupped in her small palms. Her eyes were still wandering, Via kept calling her up but no response came from her. It was like she didn't even know she was there. She was about to walk towards her to find out what was up, but Aegis stepped in front of her smiling.

"Let me take care of her for a while. You've done enough for her already," she said in her soft voice. "Go wash up and get some food to eat, Asahi is probably up too, and you should also go check up on the other boy as well, see how he's doing."

"_Adrian!" _she remembered. She'd almost forgotten about that. The main reason they'd arrived there for the purpose of Adrian. She wondered if he was conscious now, if he was able to speak to her. She wanted to feel the rush in her veins when she heard his voice the other night. She began to rush towards the inside of the door when she ran into someone. The chest was so hard that she fell back as she bumped into him.

"I thought I heard voices outside. Where were you up to now? Aegis put me up to all your responsibilities while you were out for a while. That guy Adrian's, still kind of hung over.." his voice trailed off.

Aden was the type of guy to do what he was told, thats how he and his brother Rin were raised by their General father. Obedient, but strong and able to stand their own ground. She admired that about them. They were very superior, just like their father. Although at times General Alucord would seem a little out of it, just like Aden at times. They would come to their own sense of mind and speak what they thought was right to say.

Aegis walked up to the girl Lyka, who looked back up at her. Aegis was smiling her kind soft smile, which led Lyka into her little child happy mode. She stood up and clung to Aegis' hand, like she'd trusted her from the start. She noticed how the girls eyes were always wandering everywhere, as if she was studying all of her surroundings. At least they knew she wasn't blind. There was something she knew she had at the back of her mind, about the Lycan cubs, their birth. And then it hit her!

"Come child, lets get you washed up," she bent down to touch the girls head, stroking her soggy but smooth hair. She wiped her hands onto her long skirt, and as she was getting up she noticed someone looking at them.

"Ahh, Braden. My dear boy, please fill up the water in the bathing room, cold water please."

"Cold...water..." Aden nodded and started walking slowly towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder again and saw the filthy looking girl holding Aegis' hand following behind him. He didn't mind doing any work for Via or Aegis, but now that there was another person to take care of, it meant more and more responsibilities for all of them. He turned back around and took in a deep inhale of air. _Great,_ he thought, _more friends_, as he rolled his eyes making his way towards the towel and bathing tub.

**o0Bliss0o**

Via stroked Adrian's sweaty soft and silky hair as he lay, just as she'd left him. All sound asleep in the bed, his stomached heaving up and down was the only sign of him still living. And the sound of his heartbeat. She was growing somewhat really impatient with him, waiting by his side for almost a day and a half now, with just little progress. She leaned her face close to his, with her lips touching his ear.

"I'll bring you with me to my home soon. I'll help you," she whispered softly, clenching his dry and smooth hands. Just touching his hand made her heart pound almost as if it were trying to break its way out of her chest. She took a bite out of some bread and cheese she'd gotten for her breakfast, and a sip of a small brew of soup Aegis had made and then set it down again, resting her head slowly against the sound of Adrian's beating heart.

Aden was on all fours, as he was scrubbing the mud and dirt that Lyka had left on the floors. Sweat dripped from his forehead, as he quickly wiped it off of his tired face. He was mumbling some words to himself as his hands seemed to move faster with the soaked towel. He knew he didn't have to do this, but it was his way of showing gratitude for letting them stay with her, and caring for the angel boy.

"Man, they had to bring that girl in here, all muddy, bugs..who knows what else. I always have to be the only common sensed one around here!" he whispered to himself," I-" a pair of small feet were standing before him as he continued wiping the floor. He let out a small sigh mixed with a light scowl.

"Hey, watch where you step, its slippery-" clueless, the girl ran innocently to where Aden had just clean. "Wait, stop! What are you d-!?" a loud thud and a splash of water was heard.

The little eight year old Aden struggled to kneel on his knees, as he slowly removed the bucket of mudwater from his head. He looked at his hands for a moment, red from the strain he put in cleaning the floor, and then he looked up. He saw that the girl had fallen to the ground to by the way she was getting up, it looked as if she had face-planted herself onto the floor.

But then he saw how the girl was walking towards him. She was wearing a big white v-neck shirt, on her it looked like a small dress. He could see how Aegis tied a vanilla colored rope around her waist side so that it would fit more. She was about three inches taller than him while he was on his knees, so she bent down a little so they were both at the same height. He noticed how cute she was. She took her hands and began wiping the mudwater off of his face, and she used the towel she had over her shoulder and handed it to him.

"Wha..," he nodded his head thankfully and greatfully recieved it from her. She was giving it to him willingly, he found it somewhat strange.

He took it and wiped his face and body, and once he was done, he saw how she was smiling at him. Sort of like the look that people would have if they were apologizing but were still silly about it. The way she smiled made Aden feel weird, as the two stared at each other for a moment, as he got up she stuck her tongue at him playfully and ran off somewhere else in the house. He was speechless.

Via's head propped up confusingly and let out a small gasp as she saw Aden all soaked in mudwater. "Aden! What?" he turned his head around casually to her and pointed his eight year old thumb behind him.

"I'm gonna take a bath. I'll see you later.." he said nonchalantly. She raised one eyebrow at him as he turned and walked towards the bathroom. Then she looked at the mudwater splashes that covered one area of the floor.

"Oh, and if you could clean up the rest, that'd be great.." Aden said as he looked slightly over his shoulder to Via with the towel over his shoulder. Sometimes it was hard for her to imagine that she was just younger than him by say a year and a half. she was turning seven in a few weeks.

She let out one last sigh as she got up to clean the mess, rolling her eyes drearily. One word escaping her mouth slowly as she shook her head while cleaning sound,"Lyka.."

Next chappie

Why is that new wolf girl acting so strange? What did Aegis figure out about it? Via's sleeping prince finally wakes up?! Lyka's identity. What will happen to her and Adrian as Via shelters her in the Eternal City Empire? Will Lyka's wolfhood be put to rest? A fallen angel, Adrian is known to be one of the blessed ones, and one of the only ones left. What about his past? What secrets lie beyond that hole in the sky? What will happen, the agony?! hahah. Find out next chappie:P

hmm.. other questions ? cuz i can't think of anymore...oh! ROMANCE!? Aden&&lyka?!!!hmm, nahh, maybe:)hahah we'll see Jeez!

(smexy times.?...0_o heheheh.)


	3. The Deafening Revelation

**Bliss**

**Chapter 3**

The Deafening Revelation.

Lyka dangled her legs freely from the dining table on which she was sitting on, wriggling her small babyish toes. Via crouched onto the floor, and gently washed off the girls muddy feet, while she flipped through the pages of one of Aegis' mythology books, with pictures inside. She'd always paused to touch each picture before moving on to the next.

"Lyka," Via sighed,"and just after you took your bath!" she exclaimed vigilantly. "You are such a wildchild.." she said softly as she continued on cleaning her up. She looked up and noticed the look on the small girls face as she turned the page. She saw it was somewhat like a look of remorse..

Via sat up beside where Lyka was, slowly gazing at what had made her feel so strange. _Lycanthropy, _the page read as Via's eyes skimmed through the page. Lyka trailed her fingers down slowly on one of the pictures. It was a sort of holographic picture which shown a man then transforming into a wolf, doubled the size of the average wolf dog. Beside it, another holographic picture.

This time, it was of another man, but he'd changed into a human shaped form of a wolf. It could walk on its hind legs just as man could, as if it were just a person covered in fur and dog like face. Underneath it read, _**Lycan.**_And underneath the other read,_**Werewolf.**_

"_What's the difference?" _she thought as she read on. And then surprisingly, the pictures in the book began to have inscribed words onto each of the pictures. As if it had just read what she'd thought into her mind.

_Lycan's are born. Werewolves are made. Like wolves, their cubs are born deaf, without hearing but, they grow to be able to hear another almost ten miles away. Lycan and Werewolves are the same, they grow stronger, have sharper hearing, and are able to sense and hear from up to one hundred miles away. _

Via stopped for a moment, then looked at Lyka, still tracing her fingers on the fading images. She saw how oblivious she was towards Via's gaze, as if she weren't there. That explained everything. How she always had wandering eyes, it was the one of the only things she had to hearing, other than her touch sense. Lyka looked up at Via and blinked slightly and they both returned their gaze to the page..

_Lycan's are immortal. Werewolves live just above the average lifespan of a human._

_Lycan's can control the change and are not swayed by the moon. Werewolves can learn to control the change but most fail and cannot resist the moon._

_Lycan's generally have a purer blood stream, undiluted power. Werewolves generally are turned by accident, the 'curse' diluted by centuries of turning humans._

_Lycan's and werewolves can mate, creating more lycans. Those offspring however have the same slightly diluted blood. So newer lycan's while strong, are not quite as strong as pure blood lycans._

The pictures changed and showed flashing holographs of the Werewolves and Vampires, the war between them. It had been going on since who knows how long, up until now, most of the Empire were lead to believe that it was almost over, most of the werewolves were starting to disappear, like extinction forever, and the Underworld would finally come to peace once again, and the vampires would be able to roam without a brutal battle to come to them.

The words went on and on and on, more information about the Lycanthrope races, their mortal rivalry with Vampires, more and more facts about Lycans and Werewolves, she didn't bother reading anymore of it. She didn't even care much about the information right now, she knew more than she knew others had. The words began to fade out and the pictures reappeared as clear and holographic as it was before. She took a deep breathe and slowly she turned towards Lyka, still staring at the pictures as the words began to appear again.

_So there were two different races of Lycanthropes," _she thought. Not like the things that were taught at her historical mythology classes. _Nothing _like what they were taught. She knew that she would be needing the information again one day but she also knew that it would have to be kept a secret from Lyka, so she looked at the spine of the book, it had no title, but it did have a small border on it, small wings with a black, white, and silver ribbon shaped figures trailing down the spine. There were two different races of wolf people, which made her wonder.. _Lyka? _

Aegis walked towards them, and she shook her thoughts out of her head, changing her facial expression back to normal. Aegis saw this and then gazed towards Lyka and the book. She stood beside her, stroking her soft hair, and glanced towards Via. "Which one is Lyka? I need to know." Via asked in a low voice, her head to the ground.

She thought of the book's information on werewolves, along with the knowledge she already knew. They looked strong, mortal enemies of her own, Vampire race. She was raised to think that Werewolves were the ones, born to be vampire bounty hunters. It was in their blood to hate each other. But Via knew in herself that it was really impossible for Lyka to be able to hurt anybody, she was just a kid, normal like her. Nothing scary, and she felt no sense of evil anywhere in her eyes. Deep down in herself she thought_, We can't be enemies_

.

"I don't know-"

"BUT YOUR A DAUGHTER OF LILITH! A faerie, you have you know! You-you have all these books and-" Via shouted out, letting out all the emotions she was feeling right there. She was only a child, she didn't know how to handle things quite well yet.

"You can't tell a lycan from a werewolf when he or she is still a wolfchild!" she raised her voice a bit, and then lowered into a normal tone again. :The moment that they transform is the only way others are capable of knowing. And I think that it would be dangerous for you to be around her in case such does happen, if something were to trigger her transformation.."

"I know..its just that, she trusts me, and there's no one else out there for her. Her family's gone, I told you that.." Via's voice trailed off. Lyka closed the book and walked to put it where she'd found it. taking a chair and dragging it towards the book shelf.

"I mean look at that, tell that's a face of a monster.." she said slowly as they both watched her climb on top of the chair and tried to plop the book back into its original place on the shelf.

It was a bit higher than her average height which made her have to get onto her tiptoes to reach it. And right when she was about to push it in, the door beside the shelf swung open and Aden walked out of it, with a towel over his shoulder and his hair wet and spiked up.

As he swung the door closed behind him, he looked up as the girl began to unbalance herself from the chair and managed to push the book when she jumped up for more height. But as the door slammed, it shook from beside the shelf and she slipped from the corner of the chair and fell right into Aden's arms. Via and Aegis jumped for a moment as if they thought that Aden was about to let her fall right in front of him. They saw the way his eyes stared at her and knew that they had to tell him as well..

**o0Bliss0o**

As the girl landed into his arms, he felt something strange fill his veins, and his body felt a small shock, like an adrenaline rush, that tempted him to crush the girl into his arms without thinking. Like he'd wanted to attack her without hesitation. The girl's skin was so warm, that it felt like he was holding a flame in his arms, a flame that didn't burn him, but made him get a very strange and awkward feeling. He was only used to the cold feelings, as most vampires were, ice cold skin, never having that strange warm feeling in their veins like he had.

"Aden! Thank the night! You caught her!" Via said as she ran towards them with Aegis right beside her. He looked into his arms again and saw how the girl was staring at him. Her eyes green with a hint of shiny silver. He remembered the feeling of how he felt that mini bolt of lightning just go right through his body, like they'd both had just been electricuted. A small shiver went up from his spine as the girl jumped out of his arms they both stared at each other for a moment. _What was that?_ he thought.

Via took in a small breath as she slowed down her pace towards Lyka. She then saw the way the two were looking at each other, like something strange had happened, but they couldn't quite put through what it was. Aden looked away for a moment, as if he were in his thinking mode, and then he looked back the girl, and then to Via. She took in a deep breath and began to shut her eyes before calling out to him.

"There's something Aegis and I need to tell you," she took in another breath. "Its time we _really _introduced you to our friend," she said as she looked back at Lyka, who stood in the same position she was in before. Her arms by her side and one shoulder pointed towards Aden's direction as he walked towards where Via had motioned him to sit as he walked towards Lyka who slowly walked over behind him. She sometimes thought it was funny how even though they were still children, they still had these grown up like situations where they had to act like adults and work out solutions, people said that if you are part of the Empire, then is was in your blood to handle things the way your family would in the Empire.

"Well, first off her names Lyka," Via paused as she saw how Aden's head had quickly shot up, with eyes widened. She continued before he said anything, telling every detail of how she'd found the wolfchild, how the Garou Lands were disintegrated, no other sign of life left in those lands, and how it was now the right thing to take her in no matter what, and of course how she was unable to hear anything.

She knew the first thing that would come to Aden's mind was the Empire, how they couldn't go against them, being the Vampire Heiress and son of General Alucord, they both couldn't go against what was in their blood. But Via knew that somehow, Aden couldn't go against Lyka either, both of them knew, the first moment they saw her, there was just something about her that made them attached to her. Something, but it was probably because she was almost still an innocent child, there was nothing different that was visible about her, which made Aden wonder how come he couldn't sense the blood of the wolf when he was around her. Via thought it would be wise to leave out the Lycan and Werewolf information for when it was necessary.

"The Empire would never approve-" Aden finally let out.

"They won't have to," Aegis interrupted as she returned to the table from treating Adrian. Aden looked at her crossly, obviously frustrated with all of the things going on through his mind. They knew that he wouldn't be able to go against his father or the Empire's authority, Via knew. But Aegis then took out a small rolled up scroll from the shelf and placed it gently onto the table. Instantly, Aden and Via jumped slightly out of their chairs, knowing what it was.

"That's a—that's a Prophecy scroll..." Via muttered, nervously looking it over. There was a legend that there were only six made in the Underworld, given to the Ancient Guardians who each watch over the Underworld. They were said to be the watchers from the one above in the heavens, sent down to keep order in the Underworld, and sent those necessary down to burn in the fires of Hell.

"B-but if you have one of those, that means that..!" Via's mind was swirling in deep confusion as Aegis nodded slowly, looking towards the scroll.

"Yes. I am Aegis, Ancient Guardian of Protection, and this is the Prophecy, written by the Gods of both light and dark." Aden looked through the scroll, and then to Aegis, slowly trailing his hands onto the ancient scroll that lay before him. Skimming through words and looking at all the symbols.

"What...-" Aden paused for a moment and then continued," what are you showing this to us for?" he said slowly.

The Prophecy is one of the most important things scattered throughout the Underworld. They had been taught that written in it, were the Ancient Revelations that were to be fulfilled only by the will of the Ancient Guardians, and there it was, right there in front of them. Aegis laid a finger onto the scroll, and skimmed down the page, Aden watched and saw how the lists of sentences seemed to go on and on forever, like there was a never ending number of Revelations, until she stopped on one in particular, which made him flinch a little.

"A child, found from the dusk, taken upon a new life as another, as a sanctuary of protection for her destiny to aid the beasts in their alternating controversy..." Aegis said slowly. Via squinted a little, trying to decipher the big words that were said in the Prophecy.

Aegis let out a breath and continued on,"...in other words. A child found from the dark, taking on a new life in reverse for the protection for her destiny to help the beasts in their changing struggle."

"Changing struggle, meaning the war..." Via said softly, and at that she realized what was being said in the revelation, and turned to Lyka.

"So is the Prophecy saying that Lyka comes with us?" Via looked almost giddy as she tried to say it in the calmest voice as possible, even if she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it so that she wouldn't have to hide her inner feeling.

"_'Taken upon a new life as another_,' Aegis quoted, "As a new being, not the Lyka that we know now..." Via's smile faded, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver pendant that read, Lyka. She'd been wondering why the silver didn't hurt Lyka, she was a _Lycanthrope. _She knew that they were killed by silver, weren't they? Via knew that Lyka had such a strange past that no one would ever be able to comprehend.

"She can't know about her hidden past..." she said softly.

"_I have to hide it...it's the only way," _she said in her mind as she tucked it away into her pocket again. Aegis knew that lying to Lyka was hard for them, but it was the only way to secure her safety, to live anew. She was going to have to forget things she isn't supposed to know and be raised the way her new life the way it was supposed to, it was a sacrifice for The Prophecy.

Via turned towards where Adrian was, he no longer lay in the bed sleeping. Sitting upright, looking at Via, his chest showing made her knees wobble slightly, and her fingers trembled as she licked her lips. The addiction had come back. And it was time for them to return into the Eternal City.

"She will learn and live in the ways different from the wolves," she heard Aegis' voice say Via walked slowly towards Adrian, "She will be raised and live among the ways of the Vampires."


	4. Ashes to Asher

**Bliss  
Chapter 4**  
Ashes to Asher.

As the day dawned before them, Via despairingly scrunched her eyes at the thought of the sun coming out. They were finally getting ready to get back to the Eternal Kingdom. Aden was taking Lyka on his back while Via nervously dwindled upon the thought of flying with Adrian. She remembered it like from the night before. The feelings she'd had when his body was pressed against hers as they flew. He was very muscular for a boy, this made her grow more fond of him.

"Are you alright now, Adrian?" Via asked him nervously, rubbing her shoulder slowly looking him over. He didn't looked at all annoyed, just a confused look swept on his face as he studied the room and the bandages that covered his body. And then he looked at her.

"That woman said that you took care of me. I guess it would be wrong not to thank you, huh?" she laughed a little, so he did seem to have a bit of sense of humor. She wouldn't have expected that at all. The two continued to look at each other exchanging smiles.

Via looked glanced at the small opening from the door, dawn was coming by fast. It was nearly time for their departure. She looked around and saw Lyka sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, dangling her feet slowly as she watched Asahi look over some of his weapons. He was such a weapon savvy, always having or wanting the latest gears. He'd had them all laid out on the table, shiny and made of pure silver.

He looked up for a moment, admiring all of his weapons, his most prized possessions in the world, and then slowly put them all back up in their sheathes. Afterwards, Aegis walked over to Lyka who seemed to have calmed down now, just playing with her fingers and quietly waiting for something else to happen.

"Alright, I think it's about time now."

They were all gathered in the front of the hut, as they all thanked Aegis for her undeniably helpful hospitality and shelter. Via had this opportunity to be carried on Adrian's back like before, he didn't seem to really be thinking much, because all there was right now between them was quiet. But Via didn't mind, she just loved the feeling of being unconditionally attached to him, and just the feeling of his smooth youthful yet muscular skin was just unbearable, but she liked it.

Before they could take off, Lyka ran towards Aegis and gave her a huge hug that seemed to be somewhat painful but still compassionate. Aegis let out a small laugh as she squeezed the young girl back playfully before they dispersed. Lyka turned and gave her a sad goodbye smile and wave.

"Goodbye Aegis! And thank you again!" Via exclaimed from the distance. She heard the woman let out a small laugh.

"Hahaha, don't think you can get rid of me that easily. This was only the beginning, you children are all under my wing now! This is merely a 'see you later'! So until next time! And take care of Lyka! Remember the Prophecy!"

She yelled out as the surrounding winds began to emerge from the air. Asahi lifted Lyka slowly upon his back, and a black flash grew from his shoulder blades as they began to levitate into the orange sky. He felt Lyka's grip slowly grow tense around his neck, and at the same time a sudden surge run through his veins. But then as they began to slowly fly away, it vanished.

Lyka was sound asleep in his arms, her chest slowly rising and ascending as the light winds from above brushed her childlike face. Asahi looked her over as they flew across the burnt area of the Garou Lands. Nothing but ashes and light smoke scents filled the air. He couldn't believe that he was now holding one of the enemy's descendants in his arms. It was something that would change the way people would look at him and the Eternal City Empire if any word were to get out about this. But at the same time, he still felt the responsibility, even though he didn't want to admit it, there was a kind of attached feeling he was starting to have for the little Lyka girl. He still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he knew it was there.

"So any thoughts yet?" he let out as they flew a few more meters higher into the sky. The sun was now at its highest peak over the mountains.

Via grunted under her breath as she scrunched her eyes halfway closed. It felt as though they were just burning at the sight of the sunlight. She hated the light. It just wasn't her scene. It would always shine its brightest, especially on those sunny days, it made it all seem so...happy and joyous. What a way to lie to your eyes about what was really there, right?

"Ugh," she cupped her hand over her eyebrows to try and shade her eyes from the light, "What are you talking about, thoughts about what?" Asahi rolled his eyes as they made a slight aerial turn.

"A name," he replied still focused on flying. Implying as though she was supposed to already know what he was talking about, which she didn't.

"A name for...." she looked over at him dumbfounded.

"Well you can't expect someone to live a life anew with the same obvious name carrying on the 'bad blood' now would you?"

At that, Via's mind clicked. Lyka. He was right about that. She did need to come up with a different name for her, but what? Via wasn't really the creative type under a whole lot of pressure, especially names. Not even nicknames.

"Oh! Um...well...I don't know. Why don't you think of one instead...?" she switched it back to him. She saw his eyes switch toward her again.

"You were the one who found her, therefore she is your responsibility, and _your_ job to name her, not mine."

"Gahh!" she groaned to herself. Beaten again, he was right. But she just had no idea what to call her. She looked around and thought that she might find something suitable to the least.

"_Hmm...ashes...nothing but ashes..."_ she thought to herself. And then she let out, "Okay what about Ash?"

She thought that it actually sounded kind of okay. It wasn't related to anything wolflike whatsoever, and it sounded tough and fiery, just like most vampires are. Suddenly she heard a small snort come from her side and smacked her lips.

"What's so funny!? It sounds cool...in a way...I think?" she turned back to the front.

"Yea, hahaha, cool...for a smelter's son. Come on something else..." he laughed softly and looked on.

"I...uh...we're here!"

oO**BLISS**Oo

They landed in front of a tall metal gate and a fairly clean marble stoned wall that seemed to be a safeguard for a hugely built amount of land. As Via hopped off of Adrian's back, his face seemed to change from normal to a sort of winded out feeling, somewhat speechless, as he looked over the entrance of the place that was so unknown to him.

Via walked slowly to the gate and looked back at the others who seemed to be standing a certain distance from it. Asahi retracted the dark things from his back at and held Lyka cradled in his arms as he too approached the entrance. Via readied herself to knock, but then the gate began to open, with the slight creaking of the metal gears.

The two stepped back as they saw a group of figures hurriedly running through the outer parts of the kingdom. A man in some robes with one pack of papers in one arm and a pen prick in the other slowly followed after them in a blasé matter. He glance over at the two vamps with their worn out clothes and and the child that Asahi held in his arms, still fast asleep.

"So the Vampiress finally returns, and the young Alucord boy. What is that disgusting thing in your arms there?" he brought his face up from the papers and shuddered looking Lyka over with his furrowed and daunting eyes.

At that, she awoke slowly with her eyes fluttering as she wriggled from Aden's arms a little, making the robed man slightly flinch and jump in his place. The two had made eye contact for a minute, and her silver green eyes seemed to glisten and flicker from the distant light.

"That _thing_ has a name, Concierge." He was sort of like their caretaker, but didn't really do much of a good job of taking care of them at all. He mostly wanted to be in charge of the more important things, like working for the Head of the Vampires directly, in other words, Via's parents. But until then he was just their babysitter, who wasn't really good with kids, or his job at the most.

"Hah, yea sure, what that would be?"

Via back up a little and looked around for a moment, trying not to seem that obvious. She thought of her idea before, about naming her as Ash, but then again, what kind of name would that be? But still she let her mouth slip before she brought her thoughts together.

"Ash," she said proudly, and the Concierge just let out a loud snort and mocking laugh.

"Hahahaha, Ash? What an insolent name, just like a dog, a filthy worthless dog."

Aden looked at her with a deviate look, as the Concierge let out his loud and annoying laugh. As that was going on, boy, not so far from his teenage years peered from the crowd of officers. His facial appearance had sort of an innocent and calm sort of feeling to it. He went by the name Xander, and was known among most people as the Concierge's nephew. There wasn't much Xander could do other than being just the Carrier Boy, there really wasn't anything else he could do. No one really knew much about him, or of his very bright mind, he was sort of just there. Invisible to nothing but the naked eye, but he knew deep down that he was destined for greatness, someday.

But until then, Xander always prayed for that one day when he would be able to prove himself to everyone, and show his naïve uncle that there was more to him than anyone knew. Instead, his uncle treated him like a small worthless dog that meant nothing to the world, scolding him for no reason. Or if the Concierge were to mess up on something, he would put the blame on his nephew, like some sort of scapegoat.

"No it isn't." He stepped up solemnly and spoke out. All heads turned to him, who stood out from the crowd, with his ruffled garments, and his head held high.

No one knew or expected anything to come from Xander, but his head was always two steps ahead, just like Aden. Intelligent, and awaiting for that one day when he would be noticed. He knew all about the history of the infamous War of the Beasts, of the Vampires and Lycanthropes, and all the creatures of the world. All based on the times he was left alone in the cellar filled with old books that the Concierge left him with when he didn't feel like dealing with. And now, he felt, was the time to let some of it show.

"What did you say, dog?" The Concierge's eyes flashed towards his nephew who still held his head high, filled with the aura of pride still visible.

"Everyone know about the greatest Vampire in history, Sir Asher Rosethine II, from the stories, right?" He looked around as the voiced began to talk and converse amongst themselves, for they all knew of this infamous Vamp who he alone almost plagues the entire Vampire race many years ago.

"Haha, I don't see where this is going my dear neph-" Concierge let out before he was cut off by Xander once again.

"If you cannot see where this is going, his story, and his face, is sculpted all over these walls, a hero, noble warrior. I know some men in this crowd to this day knew of this man. And I for one, do not think that Sir Asher was a dog, for he had the nickname Ash."

Via looked up for a moment, and then it hit her. Aden's voice echoed through her mind as she remembered how he'd said that she was her responsibility. It really was, technically speaking. And soon she realized that there was a connection. The story behind Asher Rosethine.

"Her name is Asher Rosalie," Via looked up at the Concierge slightly speaking, her pride was also visible. There was no sense of nervousness that was present.

The Concierge looked taken back a little, as if he was finally beat for the first time in a while. He had the look of 'no comment' swept across his face, and Via could just imagine the small sweat drop behind his head. Aden looked from Via to Lyka, who's eyes looked softly up at him. She'd been awake the whole time. He spoke quietly to her.

"Hah," he slowly sighed and looked off into the sky, "If only you had your full hearing, you would know the secrets from now...and the changes."

He blinked once and then looked back down to Lyka who looked at him with her look of innocence and youth. He couldn't understand how all of what wars all of this time, and the life as he knew it, depended on the one girl that he held in his arms. He looked her over and remembered what Aegis had said as the guards began to take them all through the gates.

_"She will learn and live in the ways different from the wolves. She will be raised and will live among the ways of the Vampires..."_

Via was walking behind with the other children, including Adrian who seemed to be studying the guards who had escorted them. She dug through her pocket and took out the silver pendant again, clenching it within her fists. This was the only thing that Lyka had from her old life, and she would never even know about it. She looked to her right at Aden, with Lyka holding his right hand.

The two looked at each other and the pendant, Aden knew, they both did, that this wasn't going to be easy hiding, but it was something to be done. He held out his hand toward Via and stopped for a moment, taking in a breathe before continuing, both still looking forward. It was a serious moment before Aden felt a tug on his right arm.

It was Lyka pulling them both to try and catch up with the others. She was such a child. She made some little sounds coming from her mouth, like how baby's would speak if they didn't really know any words. They both looked at each other and then at the young wolfchild. It would be hard indeed they thought as they continued walking.

"Okay Asher, welcome home."


End file.
